unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoreline
Shoreline was a private military company that appeared in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. It was previously led by Nadine Ross, who had inherited leadership from her father, the founder. Overview Background An "army for hire" of sorts, they took on various security and military contracts around the world, and were willing to take money from anyone. Victor Sullivan had fought Shoreline in the past, though Nadine apparently doesn't hold a grudge when they meet again in the auction house. With Nadine as acting leader, Shoreline never participated in arms deals. Before leaving, Nadine was Shoreline's only female soldier. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) Rafe Adler hires Shoreline to help him find Libertalia and Captain Henry Avery's missing treasure. Nathan Drake, along with his brother Sam, are also looking for the treasure. They encounter Shoreline mercenaries multiple times during their search, from Scotland to Madagascar. Eventually, Nate, Sam, and Rafe learn of Libertalia's location; on an island off the coast of Madagascar. Rafe travels there with Nadine and the rest of Shoreline shortly after Nate and Sam. Both parties eventually discover the remains of Avery's ship, but due to a number of traps and the fact that most of her men have already been killed by Nate and Sam, Nadine refuses to help Rafe loot the ship, instead wanting to leave the island. She's ultimately forced to help when Rafe reveals he's already bought the mercenaries ahead of time and they turn on her. They board the ship and set off more traps, resulting in more Shoreline casualties (including Knot). Nadine chooses to abandon Rafe and flee the island alone. Shoreline is then taken over by Nadine's lieutenant Orca. Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (2017) It's revealed in chapter 8 that Asav has hired the remaining Shoreline soldiers to help him accomplish his goals. Under Orca's management, the company has resorted to selling weapons to Asav's insurgents to stay afloat, a move that Nadine looks down on. After his helicopter is brought down, he climbs out and is bewildered to see Nadine and Sam working together. He reluctantly gives the Tusk of Ganesh to Nadine, using it as a distraction to attempt to shoot her. Luckily, Sam tackles her to the ground and she manages to plant a bullet square in Orca's head. Chloe then finds out that Orca has sold a bomb to Asav, who plans to detonate it in a densely populated area and start a civil war. Chloe, Nadine and Sam end up killing most, if not all, of the remaining soldiers during the final two chapters. Archetypes Scouts Shoreline Scouts are first encountered in the chapter 8. They are the very first Shoreline mercenaries Nate and Sam will encounter. They tend to wear plain bright clothing; usually beige jackets or shirts and brown pants, which makes them easy to spot among other soldiers. They wear no armour whatsoever, and are the easiest enemy to take down. Scouts only carry a sidearm, they are only seen using the Para .45 pistol, Raffica, and the Fossa R-81 submachine pistol. Scouts aslo do not possess grenades Standard Soldiers The standard soldiers usually wear a gray flak vest and a red cap. They are more equipped than the grunts, as they carry various rifles as well as sidearms. They are the most common archetype the player faces in the game. Another type of them is found only in chapter 8 and 9 who wear winter clothing and beanies. Survival In Survival Mode, soldiers in red or yellow caps carrying the ARX-160, China Lake GL, or Condor may spawn. Helmeted Soldiers Helmeted soldiers are the same as standard soldiers, but wear an armoured helmet. This means that they cannot be instantly downed by a headshot. They do not appear in Survival Mode. Snipers Snipers usually wear green/brown camouflage, a metallic face mask with gold-tinted goggles, and a sun hat. They only carry sniper rifles (Mazurs or M14s), which are easily identified by their glowing red laser sight. Shotgunners Shotgunners are soldiers that charge towards the player with either a Spezzotti or a Condor. They are easily identified by their all-grey outfit and red balaclava. Grenadiers Grenadiers usually wear an all-grey outfit, similar to shotgunners, but with a bandolier, and a bandana instead of a balaclava. They always carry a China Lake. Survival They may carry RPGs or Condors in addition to China Lakes. RPG Soldiers RPG soldiers usually wear a grey or tan outfit with a flak vest. They are the only archetype that carry an RPG, which can severely injure or kill the player, depending on difficulty. They are easily identified by their metallic face mask. Survival RPG soldiers only appear as Lost Minions of the Djinn. In standard waves, RPGs are instead used by grenadiers or armoured soldiers. Armoured Soldiers Armoured soldiers wear heavy armor. They usually have the same loadout as a sniper, grenadier, or shotgunner, but they can also use the ARX-160. They cannot be stealth-killed until their helmet has been knocked off, but can still be pulled down from a ledge. An Aerial Takedown will kill an armoured soldier with or without his helmet on, if the player is in stealth. If the soldier is aware of the player's presence, it will only knock off his helmet. Survival Armoured soldiers always use the armoured shotgunner model, with a hard face mask and "Master Blaster" written on the collar. They have a wide range of loadouts, carrying anything from standard assault rifles to Barok .44s and Harbinger Snipers. They can't use DShKs or Flintlocks, however. Killing an armoured soldier will result in a score bonus and a cash bonus, which is increased if the soldier in question has a Heavy Weapon. Brutes Brutes are the most powerful archetype in Uncharted 4 and The Lost Legacy. They are easily identified by their grey or green metal/ceramic armor and their height. They are significantly taller and more muscled than any other characters in the game, and bear a resemblance to the Heavy Weapons Troops from Lazarević's army (Among Thieves) and to the Brute on Rameses' cruise ship (Drake's Deception). Brutes carry a DShK. They cannot be melee attacked whatsoever, and any attempts to melee them will result in the player being brutally kicked away, even if the helmet has been removed. You can remove a Brute's helmet with an Aerial Takedown. This can be performed by sneak attack in Chapter 13 (Crushing only), or Chapter 18 (if you manage to lose the enemies' line of sight) in Uncharted 4, and in Chapter 7 in The Lost Legacy. '' Be aware, however, that unless the helmet has already been removed, two takedowns have to be initiated in order to kill a Brute at full health. Survival Brutes in Survival may also carry China Lakes or US-AN 12s. Killing one will give players a large cash bonus and plenty of score points. :;Note :: There is a glitch that can occur if the player is hiding behind low cover and melee attacks from there. Nate or Chloe will kick the Brute, temporarily subduing him for 2 to 3 seconds. Hunters Hunters are a special type of enemy that appear only on Crushing difficulty or higher in ''Uncharted 4, and on Hard difficulty or higher in Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. They can be identified by either sight or sound: their approach towards the player is marked by heavy breathing and grunting. Their outfit consists of a gas mask and slightly heavier armor than most common enemies. They do not use grenades, nor do they wear a helmet. Although Hunters are equipped with a pistol, it is only used at range. Their main method of attack is running up to the player and grabbing them, prompting a QTE to dislodge them. Failing to do so in under 4 seconds (or shorter on higher difficulties) will result in death. It's best to make Hunters a priority in combat, primarily because of their close-quarters tactics, but also because they take far more bullets to kill than other types. Should the player be grabbed, they can either free themselves or receive help from their NPC partner. Unless using a Buddy Takedown, melee attacking the Hunter while he is not stunned will only result in the player being grabbed again. Encounters with Hunters never happen when the player is alone. Survival There are also slower armoured Hunters with the same armour as standard armoured soldiers. Rarely, Brute Hunters will appear. The most notable difference between them and other Hunters is that they don't make heavy breathing noises (the result of the lack of a gas mask). Brute Hunters also have a significantly slower running speed and higher health, but as with all other Hunters, they only use sidearms. Multiplayer The two top lieutenants of Shoreline appear in the beta, and in the release for ''Uncharted 4'' multiplayer. * Knot * Orca (later appears in Uncharted: The Lost Legacy) Many Sidekick skins (for both heroes and villains) contain the Shoreline logo. Gallery Concept art Richard-lyons-shotgun-heavy-1605-6.jpg|Armored shotgunner concept. Richard-lyons-pmc-heavymachinegun-141020-02.jpg|Brute concept. Shoreline (Scotland) solider.jpg|Scotland soldier concept. Shoreline (Scotland) concept designs.jpg|Scotland soldier concept designs. Shoreline (Scotland) concept designs -2.jpg|Scotland soldier concept designs. Richard-lyons-pmc-scotland-thumbs-150625-03.jpg|Scotland soldier concept designs. Richard-lyons-shoreline-scotland-lightsgear.jpg|Scotland light-armor soldier concept designs. Richard-lyons-ghilliesuit-designs-140827-lineup.jpg| concept designs. Richard-lyons-vil-island-mad-snip-fem-151006.jpg|Female sniper concept. Richard-lyons-grenadeunit-151223-03.jpg|Grenadier concept. Richard-lyons-ghilliesuit-designs-140824-crouchpose-04.jpg|Soldier in a ghillie suit. In-game Byunghwa-jung-npc-armored-rifle.jpg|Armored rifleman. Byunghwa-jung-npc-armored-shotgun.jpg|Armored shotgunner. unnamed.jpg|A group of dead Shoreliners in Madagascar. Sidekick Villain Military Hunter.png|A Hunter similar to the brown-vested ones in Survival Mode. Sidekick Villain Tactical Brute.png|A Brute as he appears in Survival Mode. Trivia * Their name and logo may be inspired by the British PMC Sandline. Category:Organizations